Une nouvelle année pour tout recommencer
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Nous sommes le 31 décembre. Tout le monde s'amuse. Alors pourquoi Hermione tente de se saouler dans un bar ? Quelle blessure profonde garde-t-elle à l'intérieur d'elle ? Que découvrira Drago en la suivant à travers Londres ? OS


Hello, hello. Alors pour commencer : BONNE ANNEE !!!! Je vous souhaite plein bonnes chose pour cette année 2010. Z'avez prit des résolutions (hum hum...de toute façon ça ne tient pas longtemps généralement (enfin chez moi en tout cas lol)). Et z'avez pas fait trop d'excès hier j'espère...non, non je ne suis pas moralisatrice.

Breffons, voici un petit (long) OS que je vous ai concocté spécialement pour le nouvel an bien qu'il ne soit aucunement jOyeux (vous n'aurez pas de Drago complétement bourrée qui se retrouve à Sainte-Mangouste avec un cotillon coincé dans le nez)

**Par contre** : **Cet OS est une première pour moi. C'est une sorte de test en la matière. J'ai déja écrit des histoires pas très joyeuses mais pas autant que celle-ci. Ceux et celle qui me lisent souvent savent que j'écris souvent des choses légères, avec de l'humour mais ici, rien de tout ça. Le style en lui même est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. Alors je vous demande d'être franc avec moi** : **de me dire vraiment si c'est bien, moyen ou totalement nul. Je n'ai aucun recul sur mon travail alors je compte sur vous pour savoir si ce style là me convient aussi ou si il faut que je me cantonne à des histoires rigolotes. Même si vous avez trouvé ça d'une nullité affligeante, dites le moi !!!!**

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, je suis en pouparlers pour en acquérir quelques uns mais c'est vraiment mal parti. :p

* * *

Une nouvelle année pour tout recommencer

.

Il fait nuit. Il fait froid. Personne ne s'attarde dans les rues. Les seules personnes présentes ne sont que de passage. Les talons claquent sur le macadam, les mains tiennent des bouteilles de vin, de champagne ou des boites de chocolats. Les visages sont heureux, souriants, vivants. Content tout simplement : parce que toutes ces personnes qui ne sont que de passage dans la rue s'en vont rejoindre des amis, de la famille, des êtres chers. Les ados vont pouvoir faire des excès entre eux sans leurs parents pour les surveiller. Leurs parents vont pouvoir faire des excès sans leurs enfants pour les regarder d'un œil réprobateur. C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui…pour la plupart.

Il fait nuit. Il fait froid. Et pourtant elle reste dehors. Elle marche, un peu au hasard, elle n'a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Elle pourrait très bien rester chez elle, seule avec son chat et regarder tous les stupides programmes télévisés pour personnes âgées mais rester assise tranquillement dans son canapé l'obligerait à penser, à ressasser toujours les mêmes choses. A penser à pourquoi elle reste chez elle, pourquoi elle n'est pas avec eux.

Mais elle ne veut pas y penser. Alors elle sort, et elle marche sans se soucier du froid qui colore le bout de son nez en rouge, sans se soucier du vent qui décoiffe encore plus ses cheveux.

Elle se rend soudain compte que ses pas l'ont amenée vers Big Ben. Elle lève les yeux : il est seulement vingt heures dix. La soirée ne fait que commencer…

Elle continue de marcher, s'en va vers la tamise. Elle marche encore et encore sur les quais déserts. Il n'y a personne. Tout ces gens heureux doivent être en train de prendre l'apéritif, de rire. Elle aurait pu elle aussi passer une soirée à rire, mais elle n'avait pas voulu. Parce qu'elle savait très bien que son rire aurait été faux.

.

_Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? Tu ne viens jamais, c'est pas si mal pourtant, je te promets. Harry te dira la même chose._

_Je sais Ron. Mais non._

_Tu as autre de chose de prévu c'est ça ?_

_Je…je vais peut-être aller chez mes parents._

_Arrêtes Hermione. Tu dis ça chaque année. Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais, tu n'es jamais allée chez tes parents et tu n'iras pas cette année non plus. Le pire c'est que tu le sais très bien._

_Imagines ce que tu veux…_

_Allez Hermione. Je te jure que tu t'amuseras. C'est un peu pour nous tout ça en plus…bon pour tout le monde en général mais aussi pour nous trois, pour nous remercier de tout ce que nous avons fait de bien._

_Je n'ai rien de bien._

_Bien sur que si Hermione._

_Tu te trompes Ron. Je n'ai rien fait de BIEN._

_.  
_

Elle se faisait du mal. Marcher devait lui faire penser à tout sauf à ça. Elle n'avait rien fait de bien. Au contraire. Mais Ron ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne pouvait comprendre puisque personne ne le savait. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait trop honte. De plus, elle savait que si elle l'avait dit, ils auraient tenté de la rassurer, de la déculpabiliser.

Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à ressasser. Décidément, marcher ne lui servait plus à rien. Elle sentait déjà les larmes monter. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle avait pleuré après cette conversation avec Ron. Mais aujourd'hui était censé être un jour de fête alors elle ne pleurerait pas.

Il lui faut autre chose. La marche ne sert plus. Elle entre dans le premier pub ouvert…

Elle a , sans s'en rendre compte, fait une boucle en marchant puisqu'elle est dans un pub sorcier. Un vampire et un groupe de harpies n'auraient vraisemblablement pas pu se trouver dans un établissement moldu. Elle s'avance vers le comptoir et demande une bieraubeurre : elle préfère commencer doucement…

Le barman lui sert le liquide couleur miel dans une chope et elle s'en va vers les tables. Elle en choisi une au fond, reculée. Mais pas trop dans l'ombre afin que le barman la voit toujours : elle ne tient pas à se relever sans cesse pour commander un autre verre…parce qu'elle sait que la bieraubeurre n'est que la première d'une longue série de verres. Et elle soupire d'avance parce qu'elle sait que peu importe la quantité d'alcool qu'elle ingurgitera, elle ne sera pas saoule, et elle n'arrivera pas à avoir du répit…à oublier rien qu'un seul instant.

.

**

.

Il sirotait tranquillement un apéritif, tout en réfléchissant à l'endroit ou il allait passer sa soirée quand ses futurs plans furent brusquement bouleversés. Il allait peut-être rentrer chez lui, aller à l'hôpital ou chez Blaise mais il ne comptait pas rester ici…enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit rentrer. Il l'aurait vue à un autre moment, il n'aurait pas prêté attention à elle. Il l'aurait croisée en pleine après-midi, en début de soirée, un jour lambda, il aurait continué à vaquer à ses occupations. Mais voilà : _la, _voir ici, ce jour là, à cette heure là, seule, ça n'avait rien de normal. Et il mourrait soudainement d'envie de savoir pourquoi…il avait trouvé une occupation pour la soirée.

Elle commanda une chope de bieraubeurre –jusque là, tout allait relativement bien- et alla s'assoir dans le fond. Il garda un œil distrait sur elle, elle ne faisait rien de bien intéressant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fit un signe au barman que son attention se raviva. Elle avait claqué des doigts avant de lui faire un signe et le barman lui avait ramené du whisky pur feu. Non pas un verre mais une bouteille pleine. A Elle ! Une pleine bouteille. Décidément, elle devait vraiment avoir un sérieux problème.

Il se redresse discrètement et la regarde ouvrir la bouteille et s'en servir, non pas dans le verre prévu à cet effet mais dans l'énorme chope de bieraubeurre…qu'elle vide au trois quart en une seule gorgée !

De plus en plus intrigué, il se redresse et se met à la détailler. Elle semble si fragile, si abattue. Ses yeux autrefois si pétillants, de joie envers ses amis ou de colère envers lui, ne sont aujourd'hui que deux immenses puits de tristesse. Elle qui se tenait si droite en classe, est complètement voutée, affalée sur la table. Elle a des cernes sous les yeux et semble complètement hagarde. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue mais il aurait également juré qu'elle avait maigri.

Il l'observe boire la bouteille de whisky avec une rapidité effarante. Puis elle claque des doigts et le barman lui en apporte une nouvelle.

Drago grimace légèrement : une femme qui boit, il n'avait jamais trouvé ça bien…mais que ce soit elle, il trouve ça particulièrement déplacé…contre nature même.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se lève et il la voit se diriger vers les toilettes. Il est étonné de voir qu'elle marche parfaitement droit…elle tient miraculeusement bien l'alcool…

.

**

.

Sa bouteille est à moitié vide. C'est sa deuxième bouteille alors évidemment, elle a envie d'aller aux toilettes. Elle se lève et rien ne tangue autour d'elle. Son cerveau est toujours clair, elle est parfaitement lucide. Elle peste intérieurement contre son organisme mal foutu. Pourquoi est-elle la seule personne au monde qui tient si bien l'alcool ? Toute personne normalement constituée serait saoule. Elle aimerait tellement être saoule. Cela lui permettrait d'oublier.

En sortant des toilettes, elle se dirige vers les lavabos afin de se laver les mains. Un réflexe, vestige de la bonne éducation reçue de ses parents…si ils savaient…si ils savaient que ses mains sont à jamais souillées. Peu importe combien de fois elle frottera, peu importe la quantité de savon qu'elle versera dessus…il y a des traces qui ne s'effacent pas. Même si elles sont invisibles aux yeux des autres. Elle, elle sait.

Alors qu'elle referme le robinet, sa tête se relève et elle tombe nez à nez avec son reflet. Elle maudit toutes ces femmes qui se réfugient dans les toilettes pour se recoiffer ou se remaquiller. Sans ça, il n'y aurait pas de miroir…sans ça, elle ne serait pas obligée de se contempler alors qu'elle n'en a aucune envie. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'elle a posé ses yeux sur cette glace, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se regarder. Elle ne se reconnait plus : elle est moche, pâle, les yeux cernés, ses cheveux ne ressemblent plus que jamais à rien. Elle se trouve hideuse à cet instant. Physiquement. Parce que moche intérieurement, elle l'est déjà depuis longtemps. Elle soupire. Elle a besoin de sa seconde moitié de bouteille.

.

**

.

Il la voit ressortir quelques minutes après. Elle a l'air encore plus abattue que lorsqu'elle est sortie. Elle se dirige droit vers sa table et attrape sa bouteille avant même de s'assoir. A sa stupéfaction, elle ne prend même pas la peine de se servir dans un verre. Elle boit au goulot, à même la bouteille. Et la vide d'un coup. Des milliers de questions affluent dans son esprit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle boit à outrance ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est dans ce pub miteux ? Aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec ses amis ? C'est en quelque sorte son jour aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi ?

Il l'observe encore, il a perdu le compte des minutes. Soudain, elle s'affale sur la table et pose sa tête entre ses bras. Il pense que l'alcool à enfin eu raison d'elle…

.

**

.

Elle pense à ses amis qui sont probablement en train de s'amuser. Sans elle. Elle, elle n'a pas le droit de s'amuser. Elle ne peut pas, surtout pas là-bas. Y aller avec eux n'aurait fait que lui renvoyer en pleine figure ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Déjà qu'elle y pensait sans arrêt ici, qu'est ce que ce serait si elle était là-bas ? Entourée de tous ceux qui pensent qu'elle n'a fait que le bien. Bien. Bien. Non : tout ce qu'elle avait fait était mal.

Elle se sent soudain submergée, elle s'affale contre la table en formica et pose sa tête entre ses bras. Elle ferme les yeux un instant. Elle voudrait tant s'endormir et oublier. Malheureusement le sommeil est loin de venir l'emporter. Tout est même pire maintenant qu'elle a fermé les yeux. Derrière ses paupières closes, ce n'est pas le noir qu'elle affronte. Non, elle a le droit à des flash, des flash de ce jour maudit où tout à basculé pour elle. Du sang, du vert, _ ses _yeux, ce foutu regard qu'elle ne pourra jamais oublier. Elle a envie de pleurer, là, à l'abri dans le creux de ses bras. Mais elle se retient, elle ferme fortement ses paupières et les rouvre d'un coup. Puis elle relève la tête comme si de rien n'étais.

.

**

.

Il avait tort, il pensait qu'elle s'était endormie mais elle vient de relever la tête. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle à fabriqué, ce à quoi elle a pensé pendant ce temps où elle avait la tête contre la table. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que maintenant elle a l'air au bord des larmes, au bord du vomissement, au bord de l'évanouissement et au bord de plein d'autres choses encore. Il a tellement envie de savoir ce qui la dévore. Il voudrait simplement s'assoir prêt d'elle et lui demander ce qui ne va pas mais il ne peut pas, parce que c'est elle. Et lui. Mais maintenant qu'il a commencé à l'observer, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas la laisser sans savoir. Il doit savoir.

.

**

.

Un groupe de vampire rentre dans le pub. Ils ont l'air assez imbibés d'alcool si on en juge par le bruit qu'ils font. Ils prennent place à une grande table et commencent à parler fort, tandis qu'on leur sert à boire. Ils se mettent rapidement à chanter, des cantiques de noël entre autre qu'ils transforment de manière assez paillarde. Elle se sent soudain oppressée dans cet endroit. Les chansons résonnent dans sa tête, se mélangent avec ses pensées douloureuses. Il faut qu'elle sorte de là, elle doit s'en aller. Maintenant.

.

**

.

Il pose un instant son regard sur ces stupides vampires. Puis sur elle. Elle semble paniquée. Il la voit se lever et sortir précipitamment. Il ne cherche même pas à réfléchir. Ce qu'il fait n'est pas rationnel mais il s'en fiche. Il balance une poignée de mornilles sur la table et se lève. Il ne veut pas la perdre de vue. Peu importe où elle compte se rendre. Il la suit.

.

**

.

Elle se retrouve une nouvelle fois dehors. Il fait toujours aussi nuit et il fait peut-être un peu plus froid qu'avant. Il doit être aux alentours de 23h. Il y a toujours aussi peu de monde dans les rues. Essentiellement des jeunes, habillés très légèrement, qui se rendent à des soirées. Ils vont s'amuser…eux. Elle marche encore et toujours et atterrit dans St James Park. Elle se laisse tomber sur un banc. Elle se sent si seule…

.

**

.

Il la suit à travers son périple. Elle a l'air de marcher sans savoir où aller. Elle erre tout simplement. Et lui se contente de la suivre. Parce qu'il ne sait pas comment aller vers elle. Il ne peut tout simplement pas lui taper sur l'épaule comme à une vieille amie. Alors il marche derrière elle. Et ses pas les mènent dans St James Park. Il la voit se laisser choir sur un banc. Si c'est comme au pub, elle est partie pour rester là longtemps. Il tient peut-être sa chance. Si il s'y prend bien, il réussira à savoir ce qui se passe, pourquoi elle est si triste, pourquoi elle ne fait pas la fête. Mais il n'a jamais su s'y prendre avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent. Il le sens.

.

**

.

Elle repense encore une fois à ses amis. En ce moment ils doivent être en train de danser, de rire où de serrer des mains. Elle aussi aurait serré des mains si elle était venue avec eux. Elle aurait reçu des compliments. Alors qu'elle ne les mérite pas. Tout ce qu'elle mérite c'est de rester ici, sur ce banc gelé.

Quelqu'un s'assoit alors près d'elle. Sur son banc. Elle tourne la tête et manque de s'évanouir. Tout. Tout mais pas lui. Le froid se renforce dans tout son être et elle devine que la température basse n'y est pour rien. Elle veut se lever et partir mais elle n'en a pas la force. Elle voudrait encore une fois fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Elle détourne la tête et regarde droit devant elle, comme si il n'était pas là.

.

**

.

Il l'a fait. Il vient de s'assoir près d'elle. Elle sent sa présence et tourne la tête vers lui. Elle semble statufiée, mortifiée. Il le comprend. C'est elle et il est lui. Elle n'est pas sous son meilleur jour et elle doit détester le fait qu'il la voit comme ça. C'est normal. Il s'est tellement moqué d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui il veut juste savoir. Elle détourne la tête. Elle tremble. C'est vrai qu'il fait rudement froid. Alors il sort sa baguette et lance un sort pour entourer leur banc d'une douce chaleur. Il la regarde. Elle ne le voit pas. Alors il tourne la tête et regarde en face. Comme elle. Finalement, le manque de contact visuel l'aidera probablement…

.

« _Salut. »

« _Salut. »

« _... »

« _ … »

« _... »

« _... »

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? »

« _Je te retourne la question. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Au même endroit que moi ? Aujourd'hui ? Tu me suis ou quoi ? »

« _Tu veux la vérité ou une vérité qui te conviendrait ? »

« _La vérité. »

« _La vérité c'est que je me trouvais dans le même pub que toi. J'étais là avant toi ! Et je t'ai effectivement suivie quand tu en es sortie. »

« _Que…POURQUOI ? »

« _Parce que. »

Elle détourne la tête. Il ne peut pas lui dire maintenant. Elle le prendrait pour un fou, un pervers. Mais ce n'est pas de la curiosité malsaine. Il est juste…intrigué.

« _... »

« _... »

« _Et qu'est ce que tu faisais dans un bar d'ailleurs ? Aujourd'hui ? »

« _A mon tour de te retourner la question Hermione. »

« _Granger. »

« _Quoi ? »

« _Granger. Je m'appelle Granger. »

« _Je sais. Mais il me semble que ton prénom c'est Hermione. »

« _... »

« _... »

« _Je ne t'appellerais pas Drago. »

« _Peu importe. »

.

Elle lui parle. C'est même elle qui a relancé la conversation. Il est sur la bonne voie. Il aimerait tellement qu'elle se confie à lui. Il a une soudaine envie d'être son confident, de l'écouter. De l'apaiser si elle a besoin d'être apaisée. Et elle en a visiblement besoin. Elle semble tellement perdue.

.

« _Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la soirée du ministère ? »

« _Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. »

« _Ok. »

« _... »

« _De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle alors ? »

« _Pourquoi tu veux qu'on parle ? »

« _Tu n'as pas envie de parler ? »

« _Je…et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à une stupide soirée de stupides bourges ? Pourquoi tu n'en a pas organisé une ? »

« _Ma mère est à l'hôpital Hermione. Tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie d'organiser une soirée ?! »

« _Je… »

« _Ne me dit pas que tu ne savais pas. »

« _Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. C'est juste que je n'y avais pas pensé. »

« _Excuse-moi. Je m'emporte facilement quand il s'agit de ma mère. »

« _Il n'y a pas de mal. Comment elle va ? »

« _Ni bien ni mal. C'est toujours pareil. Elle est dans un coma stationnaire. »

«_Je…je ne sais pas quoi répondre. »

« _Alors ne réponds rien. Potter et Weasley vont bien ? »

« _Oui. »

« _Ils sont à la soirée du ministère eux. »

« _Oui. »

« _Tu n'y es jamais allée toi. »

« _Tu sais beaucoup de choses Malefoy mais je te répète que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

.

Il commence à comprendre qu'il y a un lien entre cette stupide soirée et son état. Mais lequel ? Cette soirée est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Elle est tout à fait en droit de recevoir des honneurs. Au lieu de ça, elle boit et finit par échouer dans un parc désert alors que la température doit avoisiner les zéro degrés. Quelque chose lui échappe.

« _Je t'ai observée dans ce bar. Tu m'as…décontenancée. »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Il l'a vue boire comme une ivrogne. Mais il ne peut pas comprendre, il ne sait pas. Personne ne sait pourquoi elle fait ça. Personne ne sait qu'elle veut juste oublier, seulement pendant minutes, mais que même l'alcool ne le lui permet pas.

« _Ca ne te ressemble pas de boire. »

« _Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

« _Arrêtes Hermione. Le fait qu'on ai passé plusieurs années à se hurler dessus à la moindre occasion ne m'empêche pas de te connaitre un minimum…tu bois et tu sembles si…malheureuse. »

« _Tu ne sais rien. »

« _Je le sais bien. Ca ne m'empêche pas de constater que tu as l'air de te détruire. C'est la nouvelle année. Tu es Hermione Granger. Tu as plein d'amis. Et au lieu de passer cette soirée avec eux tu te terres dans un pub pour descendre des bouteilles de whisky pur feu. Pourquoi tu ne passes pas cette soirée avec eux ? »

« _Parce qu'ils sont à la soirée du ministère ! »

« _Et alors ? »

« _Et alors rien. »

« _Tu pourrais t'amuser et manger les délicieux petits fours du ministère. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu boycottes chaque année cette soirée commémorative de la fin de la guerre. Et du nouvel an bien entendu. Surtout que tout le monde sait bien que cette soirée est la votre : celle de Potter, Weasley et toi. Les Héros et l'Héroïne. »

« L'Héroïne », sa respiration se bloque. Ses doigts se crispent sur le banc. Elle n'est pas une héroïne. Elle a envie de pleurer, d'oublier. Cette soirée n'est pas pour elle.

« _JE NE SUIS PAS UNE HEROÏNE !»

Elle vient de lui hurler cette phrase à la figure. Sa réaction est excessive. Il la sens bouleversée.

« _Bien sur que si Hermione. Tout le monde à cette soirée voudrait te remercier pour… »

« _Tais-toi Malefoy. Je t'en supplie tais-toi ! Et ne me dit pas que les gens veulent me remercier pour tout le bien que j'ai fait. Parce que ce ne sont que des mensonges. Je n'ai rien fait de bien. »

« _Je ne le dirais pas alors. »

« _Merci. »

« _... »

« _... »

« _... »

« _Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hermione ? »

« _Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« _Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

« _Il y a des gens que tu as envie de tuer sur cette terre ? »

Cette fille à un don pour changer de conversation. Il la laisse faire mais il sait qu'il reviendra plus tard à ce qui est important.

« _Non. »

« _Même pas la personne qui a tuée ton Père ? »

« _Je t'ai dit que ma mère était dans le coma Hermione. »

« _Je sais. »

« _Sais-tu pourquoi elle est dans cet état ? »

« _... »

« _Personne ne le sais. Mais je vais te le dire. Ma mère n'a jamais adhéré aux idées de Voldemort, et alors que la bataille devenait imminente, elle a émit le souhait de vous aider. Elle nous a appelés, mon père et moi pour nous faire part de cette idée. J'étais d'accord avec elle mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'exposer mon choix. Mon…père est devenu fou. Il s'est mit à la frapper, il l'a battue presque à mort et je n'ai pas réussi à l'en empêcher. J'ai tout vu et j'étais totalement impuissant. Et voir sa propre mère être battue, humiliée…c'est la chose la plus atroce au monde. C'est pour ça que je me suis enfui et que je n'ai pas été vu sur le champ de bataille.

C'est à cause de mon enfoiré de père que je dois aller à l'hôpital pour voir ma mère. Alors celui qui l'a tué, je ne veux en rien le tuer. Je pense plutôt que je le remercierai et que je l'embrasserai. Parce que si il ne l'avait pas tué, je l'aurais fait à sa place. »

.

Il voit les larmes sur ses joues. Elle semble touchée, émue…perturbée. Il reste silencieux. Elle en fait de même. Soudain, la cloche de Big Ben résonne dans la nuit londonienne. Un premier coup. Il est minuit. On change d'année.

.

« _Parles-moi. »

Big Ben sonne deux coups, trois coups.

« _Racontes-moi. Je suis là pour t'écouter »

Quatre coups, cinq coups.

« _Une nouvelle année va commencer. C'est l'heure de faire du neuf dans sa vie. »

Six coups. Sept coups.

« _Je ne peux pas. »

Huit coups. Neuf coups.

« _Je sais que tu le peux. Et je vais t'aider. »

Dix coups. Onze coups. Douze coups.

Et alors que des feux d'artifices éclatent au loin et que les cris des fêtards commencent à se faire entendre dans la ville, il se penche vers elle. Elle se raidit. Il arrête ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de sa joue puis se ravise. Il se recule et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Dans ses deux puits de tristesse.

.

« _Bonne année Hermione. »

« _Bonne année Drago. »

« _Je t'en prie racontes-moi. Je sais que tu en as besoin. »

« _Non. Tu ne sais RIEN. »

« _Si Hermione. Je sais que tu te fais du mal pour rien. »

« _Ce n'est pas pour rien. »

Elle a un problème. Il l'a bien comprit. Et il va taper là ou ça fait mal. Un électrochoc.

« _Tu te fais du mal alors que tu n'as fait que des choses de bien dans ta vie. »

« _Non, NON NON. JE N'AI RIEN FAIT DE BIEN. RIEN DU TOUT. »

« _Bien sur que si. »

« _NON ! TU NE SAIS RIEN. TAIS-TOI. »

« _Je ne sais rien parce que tu ne veux pas que je sache. Et apparemment tes amis ne savent pas non plus. Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus facile de te confier à moi qu'a eux. Je ne suis rien pour toi… »

« _Laisse-moi. »

.

Elle a mal. Les flash reviennent en force. Elle ferme les yeux, les rouvre mais les images sont toujours là. Elle se sent enfermée à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Elle sent les larmes affluer le long de ses canaux lacrymaux. Mais elle ne veut pas pleurer devant lui. Elle ne peut pas. Si elle pleure il voudra la consoler alors qu'elle ne mérite pas qu'on la console.

Devant eux, elle aperçoit les feux d'artifice du nouvel an. Des gerbes rouges qui lui rappellent le sang. Et ce regard ! Ce regard qui va la hanter toute sa vie. Elle le sent poser une main hésitante sur son épaule. Elle fond en larmes.

.

**

.

Elle est mal. Elle commence à paniquer, ses yeux sont affolés, comme si elle revoyait des _choses._ Il veut la rassurer alors il pose doucement sa main sur son épaule. Il ne veut pas la brusquer ni lui faire peur. Mais pourtant, elle fond en larmes dès que sa main est posée. Il est surprit. Il se sent bizarrement mal pour elle. Ce n'est plus de la curiosité maintenant. Il veut qu'elle se confie à lui pour aller mieux. Il ne veut plus qu'elle pleure. Il veut à tout prix qu'elle soit heureuse à nouveau. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, après tout ce n'est que Granger. Mais à cet instant, c'est ce qu'il désire le plus au monde. Elle continue de pleurer alors il n'écoute plus sa raison. Il se rapproche d'elle et la serre dans ses bras. Il la garde serrée contre son torse même quand elle se débat. Il la garde. Contre lui.

.

« _Lâche moi. Lâche-moi ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE. »

« _Non. »

« _Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne dois pas me consoler. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut consoler. »

« _Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as rien fait de bien. »

« _Oui. »

« _Racontes-moi ce que tu as fait de mal. »

« _Je ne peux pas. »

« _Je ne te jugerai pas. »

« _Si tu me jugeras. C'est ce que tu dois faire. J'ai tellement honte… »

« _Hermione, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre avec un tel poids sur toi. Il faut que tu me racontes. Pour toi. Je sais que tu en as besoin. Racontes-moi. »

.

Elle ferme les yeux et enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse de Malefoy. Peu importe qu'il sente ses larmes sur sa peau. Elle préfère fermer les yeux et se coller à lui plutôt que de voir son visage. Le dégout qu'il va forcément ressentir…

_Elle est renvoyée cinq ans en arrière. Elle a dix-sept ans. Elle est plongée dans une guerre à laquelle elle n'a jamais voulu participer. Mais le destin à choisi pour elle, elle est devenue amie avec Harry et Ron et en tant que meilleure amie fidèle, elle se doit de le soutenir. Elle a d'ailleurs participé activement à cette guerre. Mais aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la grande bataille. Le jour fatidique qui décidera du sort du monde sorcier. Les bons contre les mauvais. Le Lord contre L'Ordre. Elle se rappelle l'odeur de l'herbe, l'odeur du sang, la poussière, les corps étendus à terre. Des centaines de personnes réunies dans le parc de Poudlard. Se battant chacun pour un camp différent, pour des idéaux différents._

_Elle se revoit courir, lancer des sortilèges. En recevoir. De temps en temps elle croise ses amis, des membres de l'ordre. Ils se font un signe d'encouragement et repartent aussitôt dans la bataille. Elle est forte, elle enchaine les sortilèges. Elle en reçoit également beaucoup mais malgré les nombreuses entailles présentes sur son corps, elle continue. Elle est acharnée. Elle fait ça pour Harry. Pour elle. Pour que le monde sorcier ne soit pas soumit à la dictature de Lord Voldemort._

_Les jets de lumières fusent de sa baguette. Ils ont reçus des consignes : neutraliser l'adversaire puis lui jeter un sort qui l'envoie directement dans un endroit secret où ils seront prit en charge par les aurors, puis menés à Azkaban. A chaque sortilège lancé elle se félicite. Un mangemorts de moins. Un être abject de plus qui va payer ses crimes en prison. Elle a la rage au ventre alors qu'elle se bat. Parce qu'elle leur en veut : c'est à cause d'eux que son meilleur ami n'a plus de parents, c'est à cause d'eux que les parents de Neville sont dans un lit d'hôpital, c'est à cause d'eux que le frère de Ron n'a plus qu'une oreille, c'est surtout à cause d'eux qu'elle a été humiliée pendant une bonne partie de sa scolarité. Voldemort, les mangemorts et leur stupide idéologie du __sang-pur. Elle espère qu'une fois à Azkaban ils réfléchiront à ça. Qu'ils réaliseront enfin que le sang n'est rien d'autre qu'un liquide qui permet de distribuer de l'oxygène aux êtres humains. Qu'ils réaliseront que les moldus et les sorciers ont le même sang, avec la même couleur et les mêmes propriétés. Elle a envie de pouvoir marcher tranquillement dans la rue sans avoir peur de se faire attaquer. Elle veut être libre, tout simplement. Alors elle se donne corps et âme dans la bataille. Tout simplement._

_Mais bien sur, il arrive un moment ou elle se fatigue. Après des heures de combat son corps est endolori, ses muscles sont ankylosés. Elle en a marre, elle a mal, elle a plusieurs entailles sur le corps. Mais elle essaye de faire abstraction et elle continue._

_Elle voit soudain une longue chevelure blonde au loin. Luna. Elle est pliée en deux. Surement blessée. Elle veut aller lui porter secours et elle se met à courir vers elle. Mais tout d'un coup, elle trébuche. Elle s'étale par terre, dans la poussière. Ses mains et ses genoux sont égratignés mais elle veut se relever. C'est alors qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas buté contre un corps, une racine ou un objet quelconque. Non. Quelqu'un lui a lancé un sort. Quelqu'un l'a sciemment fait tomber. Méprisant, arrogant, Lucius Malefoy se tient à dix mètres d'elle. Sa baguette brandie et un sourire suffisant planté sur le visage. Hermione se sent bouillir, elle lève sa baguette pour éliminer un mangemort de plus mais il pare son sortilège. Elle recommence, il l'évite. Son sourire se fait plus arrogant encore et il commence à la railler._

_.  
_

_« _Granger la sang-de-bourbe n'est même pas capable de lancer un sort…comme c'est dommage. »_

_« _Votre idiotie d'Ordre ne vous a donc rien appris ?! De toute façon, une moins que rien n'est pas capable d'apprendre correctement ce qu'on lui enseigne. »_

_Elle continue ses sortilèges. D'autres personnes se battent non loin d'elle mais elle ne les voit pas. Un autre mangemort pourrait l'attaquer sur le côté qu'elle n'y ferait même pas attention. Toute son attention est concentrée sur lui. Il esquive tout ses sorts. Elle est fatiguée et il commence à vraiment l'énerver._

_« _Ne t'épuise pas à me lancer des sortilèges. Je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi et je vais de tuer de toute façon. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. »_

_« _Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que je vous envoie pourrir à Azkaban. »_

_« _Quelle innocence. Quelle naïveté. Je vais te briser sale sang-de-bourbe. Je vais te tuer mais avant, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne n'oublies jamais. Même quand tu seras morte tu voudras qu'on te tue pour oublier. »_

_« _… »_

_« _Tu es une impure mais tu n'es tout de même pas trop mal pour une impure. Les filles comme toi ne sont que des objets. Avant que tu meures, avant que je te tue, je vais te baiser comme tu le mérites. Je vais te baiser comme une vulgaire catin. Et je vais te faire tellement de mal que jamais tu ne pourras… »_

_Il continue de parler. De la salir rien qu'avec ses paroles crues et vulgaire. Il salit son corps rien qu'avec ses mots. Il salit son esprit. Il croit qu'il va pouvoir la violer !? Jamais elle ne laissera quelqu'un la toucher. Une rage et une haine sans nom bout dans ses veines. Aussi, quand Lucius, le regard lubrique se dirige vers elle, elle perd son sang froid._

_« _SECTUMSEMPRA. »_

_Sa main est tremblante, elle ne vise pas bien. Lucius tend son bras et dévie le sort. Elle touche un homme qui se bat non loin d'elle. Elle voit le sang gicler mais ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir._

_« _Sectumsempra. »_

_.  
_

_Cette fois-ci, le sortilège atteint sa cible. Hermione profite de l'inattention de Lucius pour se diriger vers l'homme qu'elle a involontairement blessé. Des larmes coulent sur son visage. Elle touche son ventre, son torse et ses mains se tachent du sang vermeil. Elle demande pardon. L'homme la rassure. Il a vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. C'est le mangemort qui a dévié son sort Ils sont du même camp. Elle lève sa baguette et le soigne rapidement. Severus Rogue lui avait enseigné les sorts adéquats. Il se relève et part se mettre à l'abri. Hermione regarde ses mains pleines de sang. Elle a blessé un innocent. Elle les essuie dans l'herbe et les brins verts deviennent rouges._

_« _Pathétique. Tu es toute tremblante juste parce que tu as jeté un sortilège de magie noire. Je vais pouvoir te briser encore plus facilement. Je veux te regarder lorsque je vais te prendre. Je veux que tu me supplies. Que tu me supplie de te tuer. Et je serais ravi de le faire après avoir souillé ton corps. »_

_Lucius s'approche d'elle. Elle lui crache au visage._

_« _Il gèlera en enfer avant que vous posiez les mains sur moi. »_

_« _Espèce de petite salope. Attends de voir ce que je vais faire de toi. ENDOLORIS. »_

_.  
_

_La douleur. Uniquement la douleur. Pendant de longues minutes. Puis elle arrive à reprendre le dessus. Elle se concentre sur la haine qu'elle éprouve envers Lucius Malefoy. Celle-ci est si forte qu'elle arrive à en oublier sa douleur. Quand il lève enfin le sort, elle ne le réalise presque pas. Elle n'a plus mal. Il y a juste elle et sa haine envers lui. Elle veut le briser. Il s'approche d'elle et lui tord les poignets. Elle tient sa baguette en main mais ne peux pas s'en servir comme elle le veut. Il se penche vers elle, elle arrive à voir chaque détail de son visage. Elle sent son souffle sur sa peau._

_« _Je vais te prendre et ensuite te tuer. Et tu sais ce que je vais faire après ? J'irai apporter une partie de ton corps à tes sales moldus de parents. C'est tout ce que mérite cette vermine qui pollue la terre. Si je suis de bonne humeur, je les enverrais te rejoindre. Sinon, je demanderai à ma chère belle sœur de leur faire la même chose qu'aux époux Londubat. »_

_Il éclate de rire tandis qu'elle crie. Elle crie, elle hurle, elle vomit des tas d'insultes à son encontre. Elle ne supporte pas qu'il menace ses parents. Elle veut se dégager et le frapper. Elle se débat et réussi à lui donner un coup de genoux. Il se plie en deux sous la douleur tandis qu'elle recule peu à peu. Quand il se redresse enfin, elle croise son regard et comprend que c'est fini. Il semble éprouver autant de haine pour elle qu'elle en éprouve pour lui._

_« _Avada Kedavra. »_

_Elle parvient sans savoir comment à éviter le jet de lumière verte. Elle a le cœur battant, elle vient d'éviter la mort. La mort. Le viol. Trop d'émotions pour elle. Elle perd peu à peu le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Elle lève sa baguette et s'entend prononcer des mots que jamais elle n'a prononcés. Que jamais elle n'aurait pensé prononcer._

_« _Avada Kedavra. »_

_.  
_

_Elle voit la lumière verte jaillir de sa baguette au moment ou elle __la voit apparaitre dans son champ de vision. Elle veut annuler le sort mais c'est trop tard. Alors elle crie. Même si elle n'est pas de son camp, elle la connait. Sa place est à Azkaban. Ou peut-être pas. Elle a peut-être été forcée. Elle lui crie de se pousser, de se jeter à terre. N'importe quoi. Mais le jet de lumière va trop vite. Il heurte son flanc au moment où elle se tourne vers la source du cri. Puis le sortilège qui n'a fait que l'effleurer continue sa course et viens heurter Lucius Malefoy de plein fouet. Mais ça, elle ne le voit pas. Elle le verra après. Pour l'instant, elle ne voit que __ses yeux. Ses yeux qui reflètent ce qu'elle vient de comprendre. Elle va mourir. Elle est __en train de mourir alors qu'elle n'a rien demandé. Elle est au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ce sortilège ne lui est pas destiné. Elle est tellement surprise. C'est inattendu. Elle ne veut pas mourir mais c'est trop tard. Elle tombe à terre._

_Et elle voit son regard s'éteindre. Mais la foule d'émotion qui a traversé ses yeux est toujours présente dans son esprit. Et elle sait d'ores et déjà que jamais elle ne pourra les oublier. Elle a tué. Elle a tué deux personnes. Elle a tué une personne innocente. C'est une meurtrière. C'est un monstre._

_.  
_

_Une heure plus tard, Harry a tué Voldemort. Une heure plus tard, la guerre est finie. Deux heures plus tard, les mangemorts sont jugés et envoyés à Azkaban. Certains sont morts. Comme Pansy Parkinson. Lucius Malefoy._

_Trois jours plus tard Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger sont acclamé dans le Londres sorcier. Les gens sont dans la rue pour saluer les sauveurs de leur monde. Les héros. Elle sourie. Elle fait des signes de la main. Héroïne…si ils savaient. Elle a tué. Elle a tellement honte. Elle n'a rien d'une héroïne. Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'un monstre._

.

La veste de Malefoy est probablement trempée. Elle a pleuré pendant tout son récit et elle continue. Au loin, les fêtards continuent de s'amuser. Elle entend des « bonne années » par dizaine. Pour elle, aucune année ne sera plus jamais bonne. Elle a fait du mal autour d'elle.

Elle sent Malefoy resserrer sa prise autour d'elle. Elle sent ses mains effectuer des cercles apaisant dans son dos. Elle ne comprend pas. Il ne la rejette pas. Il ne lui dit pas qu'elle est un monstre. Il ne s'éloigne pas d'elle, dégouté par ce qu'elle a fait. Elle ne comprend pas. C'était son père. C'était sa camarade. Pourquoi il continue de la tenir dans ses bras. Il faut qu'il la lâche. Immédiatement.

.

« _Il faut…il faut que je m'en aille. »

« _Non. Tu va rester là. »

« _Non. Je dois…je dois… »

« _Tu dois quoi ? Aller dans un bar et te saouler ? Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas bien commencer l'année ? »

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu restes là après tout ce que je viens de te dire ? »

« _Parce que je veux t'aider. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu portes ce poids en toi depuis si longtemps. Tu aurais du en parler à tes amis. »

« _NON. Tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai rien fait comme il fallait. Personne, tu m'entends. PERSONNE n'a tué pendant cette bataille. Même Harry n'a pas eu besoin du sortilège de mort pour mettre fin à la vie de Voldemort. Un EXPELLIARMUS lui a servit à tuer Voldemort ! Un foutu sortilège de désarmement…Il n'y a que moi qui ai tué. »

« _Ce n'est… »

« _J'ai tué une innocente. J'avais reçu un avertissement. J'avais bien vu en lançant le sectumsempra que je ne maitrisais pas les sorts de magie noire. Mais non, j'ai recommencé. Et j'ai tué Pansy. Elle n'avait rien demandé. Qui est-ce qui tue les innocents si ce ne sont pas les monstres ? »

« _Tu ne l'a pas fait exprès. C'était un accident. »

« _ET ALORS ? Je voulais quand même tuer Lucius. Et elle est quand même morte ! J'ai tué DEUX personnes. Pour rien…je devais juste l'envoyer à Azkaban. Pourquoi tu restes avec moi…j'ai tué ton père. »

Il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ne me touche pas. »

« _Ma mère est à l'hôpital à cause de mon père. Tout à l'heure je t'ai dit que celui qui l'avais tué, je l'embrasserais. »

« _Comment tu peux m'embrasser alors que j'ai tué ? Et Pansy ? C'était ton amie.»

« _Non. C'était une suiveuse. Elle ne mérite pas d'être morte c'est sur. Mais il y a d'autres personnes que j'aurais plus regrettées qu'elle. »

« _Ses yeux… Je les revois sans cesse. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je suis horrible. »

« _Tu n'es pas horrible Hermione. Tu as perdu le contrôle de toi-même parce que Lucius t'a dit des choses horribles. N'importe qui aurait réagi comme toi. Il faut que tu t'en remettes. Que tu arrives à dépasser ça. »

« _JE NE PEUX PAS. »

« _Si tu le peux. Tu vas te lever. Et on va aller à la soirée du ministère. »

.

Elle se met à paniquer. La soirée du ministère semble être sa plus grande peur. Il comprend que son dégout d'elle est profond. Très profond. Raconter ne l'a pas apaisée. Il réalise qu'il va avoir du mal à l'aider seul. Il ne sait même pas s'il le pourra. Il faut qu'on l'aide. Sinon elle va sombrer. Elle fait celle qui va bien devant les autres mais elle s'auto-consume de l'intérieur. Il est trop petit face à sa souffrance mais il sait de quoi elle a besoin.

« _Tu souffres Hermione. Beaucoup trop et pour rien. Tu as besoin d'aide. »

« _Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite. »

« _Hermione. Tu as besoin d'aide. D'un professionnel. Nous sommes le premier janvier. Une nouvelle année. Il faut que tu prennes un nouveau départ. Demain, nous allons aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Leur service de psychomagie est… »

« _Tu me prends pour une folle c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psychomage. »

«_Bien sur que tu en as besoin. Comment crois-tu que j'ai réussi à tenir le coup ? A accepter le fait que ma mère est dans le coma à cause de Lucius ? La psychomage m'a aidé. J'étais réticent au début mais parler aide à exorciser ses démons. »

« _Pourquoi tu me dis ça Malefoy ? Pourquoi tu veux m'aider d'abord ? Je suis Hermione Granger. La fille avec qui tu te disputais sans cesse à l'école. Pourquoi tu m'as suivi depuis ce foutu bar ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à mon sort ? Pourquoi tu veux m'aider hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« _Cela fait beaucoup de pourquoi. Mais tu vois. Ma fuite, la guerre, ma mère, tout ça à remué et changé beaucoup de choses en moi. J'ai été lâche. Je le reconnais. Et mes séances de psychomagie m'ont fait comprendre que je m'en voulais. Mais je ne pourrais rien effacer. Ce qui est fait est fait. T'aider serait une manière de me sentir moins lâche. De faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois. Et tu en as besoin.

Une nouvelle année commence Hermione. Pourquoi ne pas tout recommencer ?! Effaçons tout et devenons amis. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

« _Tu veux devenir mon ami ? J'ai déjà des amis de toute façon. »

« _Je ne cherche pas à remplacer Potter ou les Weasley. Mais tu as réussi à m'avouer ce que tu n'as jamais réussi à leur avouer. Tu peux être ami avec eux et avec moi. Tu n'iras jamais chez le psychomage avec Potter, j'en suis sur. »

« _Et avec toi ? »

« _Je te l'ai proposé. Je t'épaulerais. Je serais ton ami qui t'aide à aller mieux. Qui t'aide à ne plus faire semblant. »

.

La proposition est tentante. Elle sent son cerveau résister mais une lueur d'espoir n'a pas pu s'empêcher de naitre dans son cœur. Elle a envie de croire à tout ce qu'il lui dit. Elle a envie d'arrêter de penser qu'elle n'est qu'une meurtrière. Elle a envie d'arrêter de se réveiller chaque nuit en sursaut et de revoir sans cesse le regard poignant de Pansy Parkinson. Son cœur lui hurle de tendre cette main secourable, de suivre Drago Malefoy, d'aller voir cette foutue psychomage et d'aller de l'avant. De tout recommencer comme cette nouvelle année commence. Mais son cerveau est plus prudent. Son fichu cerveau lui rappelle qu'elle n'a rien fait de bien dans sa vie, qu'elle n'a causé que mort, peine et destruction. Elle a tué une innocente. Et son cerveau lui souffle perfidement qu'elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, qu'elle doit continuer de souffrir, qu'elle ne doit pas aller mieux parce que ce serait offenser la mémoire de celle à qui elle a volé la vie. Son cerveau se fait plus vicieux encore et lui chantonne que les paroles de Drago Malefoy ne sont que des chimères. Il veut juste la torturer un peu plus. Son cœur essaye de reprendre le dessus. Une bataille fait rage en elle. Elle hésite. Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait plus.

.

**

.

Il la voit hésiter, il voit le conflit faire rage dans ses prunelles. Mais pourtant il faut qu'elle accepte. Il a _besoin _qu'elle accepte. Il s'en rends compte à présent. Lui non plus n'est pas totalement guéri. Il ne s'est pas totalement pardonné sa lâcheté. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses dix doigts. Sa mère est à l'hôpital, la femme de Blaise est enceinte. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'occupe. Il a besoin de quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher. Mais pas juste un ami comme ça. Il a besoin d'un ami qui le fasse se sentir moins lâche, il a besoin d'un ami qui saurait effacer toutes ses erreurs. Et c'est elle. Il le sait.

.

« _Tu ne mérites pas d'être aussi malheureuse Hermione. »

« _Je…qu'est ce que tu va faire de moi ? »

« _Je vais être ton t'ami. »

« _Comment ? »

« _Je t'écouterai quand tu auras envie de parler. Je te rassurerai quand tu auras besoin d'être rassurée. »

« _Tu viendrai chez moi au milieu de la nuit quand je fais des cauchemars ? »

« _Bien sur. Et je resterai avec toi quand tu ne voudras pas être avec tes autres amis mais que tu ne voudras pas non plus être seule. »

« _Si…si j'accepte d'aller chez le…ps…le…le…psychomage. Tu viendras avec moi ? »

« _Je te l'ai déjà proposé. Je sais que c'est dur d'y aller seul au début. Crois-en mon expérience. Mais tu en as besoin. Un ami ne remplace pas un médecin. Mais elle est très gentille tu verras. »

« _J'ai peur. »

« _Peur d'aller mieux ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais tordue Hermione…Je plaisante. »

.

Elle esquisse un sourire. Elle ne sait pas si elle vient de prendre la bonne décision mais les dès sont jetés. Elle voit Malefoy lui tendre la main. Malefoy. Son ami. Son nouvel ami. Elle ne sait pas si elle a bien fait d'accepter sa proposition mais elle a l'impression d'avoir le cœur plus léger. Malefoy. Maintenant qu'ils sont amis elle devrait peut-être l'appeler Drago. C'est étrange tout de même. Elle pose sa paume dans la sienne et il se lève, l'entrainant avec elle.

« _Où on va ? »

« _Au chaud. Je t'emmènerai bien boire un café mais ils doivent tous être fermés maintenant. Alors j'ai bien peur que tu ai à te contenter d'un jus de chaussettes maison. »

Elle se demande si elle est folle. Drago Malefoy viens de l'inviter explicitement chez lui et elle ne trouve rien à y redire. Mais ca fait du bien. D'aller chez quelqu'un ou elle n'aura pas à faire semblant. Et elle est sure que chez lui, il n'y aura pas de stupides photos encadrées, à la gloire du « trio d'or » la gloire ce n'est que pour Harry et Ron. Pas pour elle.

Malefoy et elle arrivent rapidement chez le jeune homme. Il l'installe sur son canapé et s'en va dans la cuisine. Elle regarde autour d'elle : la décoration est simple et moderne. Elle se sent bien ici : pas d'article sur la Victoire, pas de médailles de guerre. Juste de la décoration normale. Malefoy revient avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud. En jetant un regard à l'horloge, elle se rend compte qu'il est quatre heures et demie du matin. C'est le nouvel an le plus étrange de sa vie, et le meilleur depuis la fin de la guerre. Une fois la boisson terminée, elle sent Malefoy exercer une pression sur sa main. Elle tourne la tête vers lui. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

.

« _C'est une nouvelle année qui commence. »

« _Tu te répètes Mal…Drago…c'est tellement bizarre d'utiliser ton prénom. »

« _Tu peux continuer avec Malefoy. Ce n'est pas le nom en lui-même qui compte mais plutôt la manière dont on le prononce. Bref, qu'est ce qu'on fait généralement lors d'une nouvelle année ? »

« _Euh… »

« _Les résolutions, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« _Ah…ça. »

« _Oui. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on prenne de bonnes résolutions tout les deux. Et qu'on les suive. Alors : je m'engage à trouver un travail. A arrêter de pleurer quand je vais rendre visite à ma mère et à faire en sorte que ma nouvelle amie Hermione Granger aille mieux. »

« _Et…moi, je m'engage à aller mieux, à aller voir la psychomage et à apprendre à mieux connaitre Drago Malefoy. »

« _Bonne année Hermione. »

« _Bonne année Drago. »

.

Une heure plus tard, il referme la porte de sa chambre sur elle. Elle voulait rester sur le canapé mais il trouvait cela aberrant. Il n'allait pas laisser une fille sur le canapé. C'est à lui d'y dormir.

.

**

.

Elle remonte la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Les draps ont son odeur. Apaisante. Sa soirée à été riche. En émotions. En surprises. Elle a découvert une nouvelle facette de Drago. Qui lui plait. Elle est heureuse d'avoir choisi le même bar que lui, qu'il l'ai suivie. Elle est heureuse qu'il soit là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Si elle fait un cauchemar, si les yeux de Pansy viennent la hanter, elle sait qu'il sera là. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne trouve pas que prendre des résolutions est quelque chose d'idiot. Elle sait qu'elle va les respecter. Elle sait qu'avec lui, elle va reprendre sa vie du bon pied. Elle sait qu'elle va réussir grâce à lui et que l'année qui commence sera belle. Tout simplement parce que cette année, c'est _leur_ année.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? Il faut que j'aille me cacher quelque part ou c'est pas trop mal ?

Bonne année encore et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires

Bisous


End file.
